


Her Conscience was Killing Her

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Series: and she's doing so well [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Midnight writing, dark!Will, girl!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will contemplates on the changes in her life, and she owes it all to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Conscience was Killing Her

Will sat on the kitchen work top, considering the events of the last couple of years.

Three years ago she was on the verge of breakdown, her mind filled with other people thoughts, their actions , their victims. 

But that's all changed, now she no longer suffers when she looks. Looking is just another task, a job to be performed. A way to avoid suspicion. 

Hannibal was there to help her when she broke, the thoughts spilling over into her consciousness. Her every waking and sleeping moment plagued by these ideas, other people's designs. 

Now with Hannibal's help, with his guidance she no longer keeps seeing these designs. She see's when she looks that is all.

She continues to work for Jack, what better way to keep Hannibal and Abigail safe?

Jack will never look to closely, as long as she obscures and redirects his gaze. 

She watched as Hannibal cooked dinner. His hands carefully and delicately preparing each piece of food. No memories haunted her about this. Will was in full control, as she had been ever since Hannibal had taught her how to redirect the confusion, the disgust and the fear. Taught her that the only way to rid herself of everyone else's designs was to create her own.

To create their own. 

Now as she sat there, smirking lightly at Hannibal, as he shot her a look of affection tinged with annoyance, at her sitting on the counter. Will contemplated just how delicious that shop assistant, that had made one too many comments about her breasts, would taste. 

And she knew the perfect way to deliver him to their table. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened at half 1 in the morning.  
> Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
> Also if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out.


End file.
